


I got myself a citrus friend

by splodge01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splodge01/pseuds/splodge01
Summary: Tommy is hiding out in his brothers basement from his friend Dream? wait not his friend? or is it his friend?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	I got myself a citrus friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first thing i have ever posted onto here so it won't be the best thing ever :)

‘Techno I’m heading to the tower to finish it’ Tommy yelled grabbing the stacks of cobblestone from his brother’s chests and putting away his armour and weapons - Techno rolled his eyes and continued to brew some more potions, they had run out of invisibility after their last trip to L’manburg earlier that day. Techno heard the door slam and one of the photos fell to the floor and smashed causing Techno to say some words he would never say in front of his younger brother - even if he said worse anyway.

Tommy walked out of the house humming to himself and skimming his feet through the snow and kicking it into the air - after being away from logstedshire for a week or so he was glad to have company in the form of Techno, even if he was annoying. Tommy got to the tower and started to build it up, adding in some spruce logs to the side to make it nicer, Techno insisted. Tommy finally reached the top of the tower and added a roof, he pulled out some cooked steak and sat at the top crossed legged and looked around - it was the snowy biome as far as he could see.

Techno went to go pick up the smashed photo on the floor and picked it up, it was a family photo the last time they were all together…before L’manburg. Phil and Techno were stood with their old Antarctic Empire uniforms on, Wilbur was sat playing the guitar, Tubbo was on Tommy’s back - they were dysfunctional but they were a family and Techno would stop at nothing to get them back together…Techno placed the photo on the side and said he would fix it later and looked out of the window and his heart dropped.

Dream was stood in the forest outside his home looking up at the cobblestone tower - he was in full netherite and held his axe in one hand his shield in the other…Techno ran to his chest and equipped his armour and saw that Tommy had left his set in the chest as well…where was he? Had he got away? Has Dream found him? Techno grabbed some potions from a chest and the last of his gapples that Tommy kept eating as a snack. Techno looked out the window again to see Dream looking directly at him and walking closer to the house.

Techno left the house and closed the door behind him ‘Dream…what are you doing here?’ Techno walked down the steps and stood a few paces away from the masked man who brushed some snow out of his hair.

‘Nice cobblestone tower you got going on there…reminds me of a few of those we have back in the SMP’ Dream gestured his hand towards the tower behind him and switching out his axe to some cooked steak.

‘You know me…always building’ Techno spoke firm to not suggest any suspicion…he looked up and saw a flash of white and red on top of the tower who was watching the conversation unfold.

‘Cobblestone…interesting block choice’ Dream laughed a little ‘I haven’t come here to discuss your building ability Technoblade, I’ve come here to cash in my favour…and I know you can help me…oh look it’s stopped snowing…ghostbur why don’t you come out from the forest’ Dream shouted to the forest behind Technos house and Wilbur came floating over, avoiding the last flakes of snow falling form the sky.

‘Ghostbur? Where have you been?’ Techno questioned as he picked up the blue Wilbur was throwing at him and placed it into his pocket.

‘Well Dream told me to….’

'Not important’ Dream cut him off and gave a look to Wilbur before looking back to Technoblade ‘Look Techno…we’re rivals but we both honour a favour right?’ Techno nodded to Dream hovering his hand over his sword.

‘Now a little ghost might have told me you’re harbouring a fugitive, someone who might of…lets say…run away from his exile…’ Dream shifted his mask up a little and Techno could see him smirking. Techno held his hand over his sword and gulped, he couldn’t check if Tommy had made a run for it because that would give his location away.

‘Who?’ Techno played dumb but he knew Dream wouldn’t fall for his act.

‘Oh come on now Technoblade I’m no idiot…I’m sure you’re not either’ Dream changed his steak back to his axe and looked back to the tower ‘Now this tower? Dead giveaway…I thought you would be smarter than let him build a giant cobblestone tower right in front of your house’ Dream laughed and then turned around and started to walk into Technos house.

Tommy was panicking, he could hear Dream, Techno and ghostbur talking…Dream knows…Dream knows where he is and that he ran away from his exile. He looked in his inventory, all he had was a water bucket, cobblestone and some cooked steak - he left everything valuable in his chest so he wouldn’t damage it. He watched from the top of the tower as Dream walked into Technos house…he had to run, there was no other way. Tommy pulled out his water bucket and looked down, he could maybe jump from here and make it to Technos secret vault before Dream found him…but Dream was his friend…was he? Tommy didn’t know anymore. Tommy looked down one more time and jumped, he landed the MLG and started to run and didn’t look back…

Dream and Technoblade had made it into Tommy’s ‘Dnret’

‘Ok Dream…I can explain…you might feel like you have some sort of ownership on Tommy but he is my brother - I can’t just let you manipulate him like that…I have to protect my family Dream…you would do the same’ Techno said and pulled out his sword, pushing ghostbur to the side as he readied himself for Dream’s attack but Dream stood there laughing.

‘Family? You want to protect family Technoblade? How about we play a game?’ Dream pulled out his console and messaged someone and then put his console away ‘Punz has Phil’ Techno frowned and lowered his sword.

‘What are you doing Dream, you don’t want to play these games with me’ Techno spoke in a lower voice, angry.

‘So what will it be Technoblade…the death of Phil or you hand over Tommy to me oh and I want ghostbur’ Dream pointed at Wilbur who was sat in the corner, oblivious to everything that was happening - Techno looked at Wilbur sadly and held the blue in his hand.

‘You have already taken one brother from me Dream, you can’t kill another one…’

‘Who said anything about killing Tommy’ Dream cut Technoblade off ‘No I don’t want to kill him…not yet anyway…not for a long time, me and Tommy have unfinished business - Look Technoblade if you do this for me now then we have no more favours for each other, we are done - you can do whatever you want and fight back…all I want is Tommy, I don’t want to kill Phil but I will’

Tommy had managed to make it to the secret button and enter the vault, closing the door behind him - he found some spare armour and food, this would have to do until he managed to escape from Dream and start over once again. Tommy knew that Dream was scared of him but he didn’t know why, was it because he was the only one who didn’t listen? Who was strong enough to fight back against his rule…but Dream was his friend? WAS, the key word…Dream was his friend…wasn’t he?

Tommy stared into the chest to check for any final supplies before he heard the door open behind him, he backed towards the wall slowly and tried to hide himself behind the chests…that was when he saw him, them. Dream was stood smiling under his mask at Tommy, making direct eye contact…Tommy crumbled as soon as he saw the mask he started to cry and hold his head in his hands and falling to the floor.

‘Please…no…no..not again please it hurts’ Tommy was mumbling to himself as Dream walked closer to him and crouched down to his level..

‘Hello Tommy’ Dream said and pulled out his pickaxe and dug a hole into the ground, Tommy instantly put everything he had into the pit and crawled away from it still mumbling to himself. Dream poured lava into the pit and covered it up. ‘Where have you been Tommy…I thought we were friends, I was excited to see your progress on logstedshire’ Dream faked concern and helped Tommy up to his feet and they walked towards the exit.

Tommy looked up and saw Techno stood with ghostbur at his house ‘You son of a bitch Technoblade, you said you would protect me and you sold me out to him’ he pointed at Dream who was walking behind him.

‘He has Phil…what was I supposed to do Tommy’ Technoblade started walking towards Tommy and grabbed his shoulders but Tommy shrugged him off and pushed him away ‘Tommy once I have done this favour I have no favours to give Dream, I can help you after…’ Techno was cut off by Dream laughing

‘You think he wants your help after this Technoblade?’ Dream puts one hand on Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy looks up to him and smiles before looking away and shaking his head and hitting his hand on his head. Dream whispered something in Tommy’s ear and he looks up at ghostbur.

‘You! You sold me out…Wilbur? Why the fuck would you do that? I have NOTHING…I have NOBODY’ Tommy screams at ghostbur and walks over to him - tears rolling down his face. Ghostbur starts to shake and throws some blue at Tommy.

‘I...I thought…I thought Dream was your friend…he told me that you were friends…remember lads on tour Tommy?’ Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked between him and Dream before shaking his head ‘Tommy?’ Ghostbur stepped towards him

‘No Ghostbur…you’re right…Dream is my only friend…even my own family has betrayed me…’ Tommy looks up at Technoblade ‘I never want to see you again blade…never again’ Technoblade can’t even bare to look up at Tommy, he had to do what was right for Phil…with Phil he can save Tommy once again, can’t he?

‘Tommy? Lets go’ Dream said grabbing Tommy’s arm and pulling him off, in a different direction to logstedshire - ghostbur followed behind leaving Technoblade stood on his own in the snow - he slumped down next to the wall of his house and held his head in his hands…he has failed another brother.

‘Dream? Where are we going…logstedshire is back there…’ Tommy points back to his old home

‘Oh Tommy, we’re going further away this time…somewhere fresh where we can start new’ Dream smiled and handed Tommy some cooked steak ‘We’re going to be going for a while…’


End file.
